Family
by ambudaff
Summary: Dua cerita Neji-centric, yang sebenarnya tidak saling berhubungan, tapi Ambu satuin aja ya? Sayang di 'Character' Ambu nggak menemukan tokoh Hiashi maupun Hizashi, tapi ... ya sudahlah!
1. Neji 1

Sebenernya ini ada dua cerita, dan satu dengan yang lain tidak berhubungan. Tapi karena sama-sama tentang Neji, disatuin aja ya?

**FAMILY**

_Neji-centric, no pairing. Timeline sesudah Neji dikalahkan Naruto, sesudah bertemu dengan Hiashi. Mohon koreksinya dari pembaca sekalian :D _

_Spesial untuk __**Iputz**_

"_... __aku melakukan ini dengan rasa cinta sebagai adik Hiashi. Bukan melakukan kewajiban sebagai anggota Bunke Hyuuga..."_

Terus terngiang di telinga Neji.

Bersamaan dengan kekalahannya yang mengejutkan dari Uzumaki Naruto. Bersamaan dengan datangnya kebenaran yang mengejutkan tentang kematian ayahnya dari Hiashi-_sama_ sendiri.

Jadi ayahnya tidak dibunuh oleh Hiashi-_sama_. Ia mengorbankan diri untuk saudara kembarnya. Ia mengorbankan diri untuk kehormatan keluarganya. Untuk Neji. Ingin memperlihatkan pada Neji bahwa ia punya kebebasan. _Mereka_ punya kebebasan.

Apa yang membentuk pikirannya selama ini salah. Dasar pemikirannya juga salah. Karenanya ... tindakan yang keluar dari pemikirannya juga pasti salah.

Juga perbuatannya pada Hinata.

Neji bangkit dari ranjang di ruang perawatan. Ia sudah bertindak salah pada Hinata. Paling tidak ... ia harus meminta maaf.

Mudah-mudahan ... tidak berakibat fatal. Bagaimana jika Hinata tidak dapat ditolong lagi? Neji menghela napas. Ia bisa mengeluarkan jurus-jurus yang menghancurkan, tetapi apakah ia bisa mengeluarkan jurus untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang ia lakukan?

Tidak.

Neji berjalan ke pintu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang melarangnya keluar, bukan? Tadi ia hanya disuruh beristirahat di sini. Dan ia sudah cukup beristirahat. OK, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga ...

BYAKUGAN!

Tak ada seorangpun _medic-nin_ di sekitarnya. Jadi aman. Ia memantau ke ruang sebelah. Ia tahu Hinata ada di ruang sebelah.

Masih ada Hiashi-_sama_ di sana. Ia sedang membetulkan selimut Hinata, lalu beranjak keluar.

Neji menunggu sampai Hiashi-_sama_ keluar, dan berjarak agak jauh. Ia me-nonaktifkan Byakugan-nya. Disingkapnya tirai ruangan tempat ia berada. Masih untuk jaga-jaga, ia melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia menyelinap ke kamar sebelah.

Hinata tertidur lelap. Atau tidak sadarkan diri? Matanya terpejam rapat. Napasnya tak beraturan. Gelisah.

Neji mendekat.

Wajah gadis itu biasanya memang pucat, tetapi sekarang jauh lebih pucat lagi. Neji tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasa nyeri yang dideritanya. Dan gadis ini tetap bertahan, tidak menyerah.

"Hinata-_sama_," bisiknya lirih, "maafkan aku," sesalnya.

Tersentak ia mundur selangkah tatkala kelopak mata Hinata bergerak-gerak. Membuka perlahan. Seolah tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya, Hinata berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk.

Tergesa Neji mendekat. Menopang Hinata yang terhuyung berusaha duduk tegak.

"Hinata-_sama_, jangan memaksa duduk. Tetaplah berbaring."

Tapi Hinata tetap memaksa. "Neji _nii-chan_. Kau ... tidak apa-apa? Na-Naruto tidak ..."

Neji menggeleng cepat. Ia menumpukkan bantal di belakang punggung Hinata agar Hinata bisa duduk dengan nyaman. "Bagaimana kau bisa menanyakan keadaan orang lain di saat keadaanmu seperti sekarang?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Ke-kebiasaan. Jadi ... _nii-chan_, kau .."

Neji menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau ..."

Kini giliran Hinata yang menggeleng, "Ti-tidak apa-apa. A-aku ... sudah baikan sekarang."

Neji menelan ludah. Kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan, tersekat. "Hinata-_sama_—"

Mata bulat berpupil putih itu tertuju tepat padanya, "Ya, Neji _nii-chan_?"

Neji ragu sejenak. "Dulu .. dulu .. aku pernah berjanji untuk melindungimu. _Otousan_ pernah mengatakan padaku agar melindungimu. Tapi .." Neji menunduk. Mengumpulkan keberanian. Mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dan matanya tepat bersirobok dengan Hinata.

"Aku .. malah akan membunuhmu."

"Neji _nii-chan_ ..."

Neji menelan ludahnya lagi. "Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Bukan sebagai kewajiban. Tetapi ... karena aku ingin melindungimu..."

Hinata memandangnya tak lepas.

"... melindungimu, Hinata-_chan_."

Hiashi merasa ada yang tertinggal saat ia keluar dari ruang perawatan Hinata. Ia bermaksud kembali ke sana. Dari bayang-bayang tirai dilihatnya ada seseorang di sana.

Neji.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis.

**FIN**


	2. Neji 2

**UNTITLED**

_(Gyah, seperti biasa, nggak bisa menemukan judul yang tepat :P)_

_Dan masih spesial juga untuk **Iputz** :)_

_Aku … harus … kuat_

Ninja laba-laba itu sudah diam tak bergerak. Syukurlah. Mungkin saja kalau dia masih hidup, aku yang tak bergerak. _Chakra_-ku sudah habis.

Aku jatuh terduduk bagai sehelai bulu. Berlutut. Kakiku sudah tak kuasa lagi menopang. Limbung ke samping.

Alam sadarku mulai tersingkirkan.

Kabut gelap menyelimuti. Hanya samar yang tertangkap, samar kudengar, samar kurasa, gelap kulihat.

Antara sadar atau tidak, aku tahu saat beberapa _medic-nin_ mengangkatku dan membawaku kembali, membawaku ke rumah sakit. Antara sadar atau tidak ketika mereka menggunakan _Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu_.

Tapi kemudian aku tidak merasa apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak berada di rumahsakit. Aku berada di ... semesta yang lain.

Padang rumput hijau dengan angin sejuk, di pinggirnya pohon-pohon. Dan muncul sesosok yang kukenal.

Yang kurindukan.

_Otousan_.

Aku ... ada di mana? Ada _Otousan_, apakah aku sudah ... mati?

Tapi ia tersenyum padaku, mendekat.

Aku mendekat juga. Rasaku tak keruan, senang karena bertemu dengannya, khawatir mungkin entah kenapa, sedih, dan entah apa lagi.

Berhenti tepat selangkah di hadapannya, pandanganku tak jelas, mataku basah.

_Tapi Neji, kau laki-laki dan sudah besar. Tak pantas menangis_.

Aku sudah akan menghapus airmataku ketika tangan _Otousan_ meraih wajahku, mengusap bekas airmataku.

"Jangan menangis, Neji. Aku ... bangga padamu."

Aku berusaha tersenyum.

"_Otousan_ .. bangga padaku?"

Ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku bangga padamu. Kau sudah bisa mengalahkan musuhmu."

"Kidoumaru?"

"Kidoumaru memang tangguh, kuakui. Strategimu juga tepat. Tapi bukan itu yang kubanggakan."

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah mengalahkan ego-mu. Kau tidak memperturutkan dendammu lagi, dendam yang tak perlu. Musuhmu yang terbesar. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang."

Aku mengerti.

"Kalau saja surat itu diberikan Hiashi-_sama_ lebih cepat, tentulah ..."

_Otousan_ menggeleng. "Aku berpesan padanya agar surat diberikan padamu jika saatnya tepat. Jika ia memberikannya lebih awal, aku takut kau takkan mengerti."

Aku mengangguk. "Tetapi, mungkin aku tidak akan membenci begitu banyak orang. Melukai orang yang tak bersalah..." sesalku.

Ia tersenyum, "Hanya soal waktu. Teruslah berjuang, Neji."

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Mengapa, _Otousan_? Antara aku dan Hiashi-_sama_ sudah tak ..."

"Berjuang bukan berarti melawannya, Neji. Atau menentangnya. Bukan berarti kau harus berada di pihak yang berseberangan dengannya. Akan lebih baik kalau kau bisa menjalin hubungan saling pengertian dengannya."

Ia memandangku tepat-tepat di mata, "Kalau kau berjalan di jalanmu, dan ada yang menghalangimu, akan lebih baik jika kau tak menyingkirkannya. Akan lebih baik jika kau mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Mungkin nanti di saat kau menghadapi musuh yang kuat, kau dan dia bisa bekerja sama."

Wajahnya berubah serius, pandangannya menerawang. "Kukira ... ia juga menginginkan perubahan, Neji. Jangan mempersulitnya. Jalannya sudah cukup rumit."

Pandanganku bertanya-tanya.

"Para tetua Hyuuga masih banyak yang menginginkan sistem _Bunke_ dan _Souke_ dijalankan secara ketat. Aku bisa melihat, Hiashi tidak ingin demikian. Apalagi sesudah ... peristiwa penculikan Hinata."

Aku mulai mengerti.

"Kau cerdas, Neji, aku tahu itu. Kau kuat. Kau bisa membantunya."

"Membantunya?" rasa kekanak-kanakanku muncul tak bisa dicegah, "Aku ... tak bisa ikut denganmu?"

_Otousan_ menggeleng. Ada serpihan rasa pedih di wajahnya, tapi itu cepat tersaput. "Perjalananmu masih panjang, Neji. Aku percaya kau kuat."

Ada rasa kecewa menelusup di relung hatiku. "Kalau ... aku ingin bertemu denganmu ...?"

_Otousan_ tersenyum. "Aku ada di hatimu, Neji."

Ia menempatkan tangannya di bahuku, menepuknya, dan berbalik. Kembali ke pepohonan tempat ia keluar, dan lenyap tak berbekas. Atau tak terlihat, karena kemudian tersaput kabut.

Aku masih memandangi arah ia menghilang, lama hingga aku sadar, aku harus kembali. Berat langkahku, tapi berada di sini lama pun aku tak akan bertemu dengan _Otousan_ lagi.

Ia ada di hatiku. Seperti katanya.

Aku berbalik.

Dan pandanganku seperti terselimuti kabut. Samar kudengar suara, suara gadis-gadis.

Berusaha membuka mata, kulihat dua orang di hadapanku, tersenyum malu-malu. Aku melihat berkeliling.

Aku ada di ruang perawatan rumah sakit.

Dan di hadapanku ada Hinata dan Tenten, khawatir awalnya, tapi lega ketika melihat aku tersadar.

Aku melihat sosok pria, lebih besar, lebih tinggi, di belakang mereka. Bangkit, tersenyum tipis padaku, lalu keluar dari kamar. Memberi kesempatan pada kedua gadis di hadapanku ini mengurusku, bertanya ini-itu

Hiashi-_sama_.

Menungguiku?

Kurasa _Otousan_ benar.

**FIN**


End file.
